


Time Trial

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [3]
Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Cycling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Schmoop, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting is worse than the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Trial

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 184. Written for [](http://morganmuffle.livejournal.com/profile)[morganmuffle](http://morganmuffle.livejournal.com/). Inspired by [This Photo](http://yfrog.com/z/h3h82exhj). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

The ride was brutal, but it was the hours afterwards that really hurt.

Waiting. Waiting. And waiting some more. Hoping. Praying. Needing to believe that their best was better than the rest that day. Stealing glances at Christian, wanting it for him, as much as himself.

When the final results came in, the unholy relief was like nothing he’d ever experienced. They’d actually done it. The tears of joy on Christian’s face were one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen.

He playfully kissed Christian’s cheek and Tweeted his happiness to the world.

Tonight they would celebrate in private.  



End file.
